Kosatka Seafin
Kosatka Seafin is the Bubble Guardian apprentice. Personality & Character Kosatka is completely oblivious of the world she lives in, which is a combined result of being very sheltered, very spoiled, and also naturally naive and optimistic. She always chooses to believe the sweet lies she's fed, even if she sees evidence to them being nothing more than lies. Kosatka also strongly dislikes seeing negative emotions and any sort of other evidence to things not actually being all sunshine and rainbows, and she can even Bubble Shot someone who dares to bring such things to her attention. Because of this, Kosatka also thinks of everyone she meets as her friends since she always either fails or refuses to notice when somebody isn't being friendly. Kosatka really loves bubbles and everything related to them, and she is really thrilled about having them as her element. Kosatka often plays with bubbles and easily agrees to any kind of fun that involves these. She also often rides her Platform Bubble. Kosatka's dream is to know everything there is to know about bubbles, and she became an Apprentice precisely in order to achieve that dream. Kosatka has a somewhat simplistic and childish speech pattern. She also occassionally messes up the grammar and often gives the people she knows some sort of short affectionate nicknames derived from their names. Her favorite colors are silver and blue. Her favorite food is fried fish. Kosatka also really likes music and singing, although she herself has trouble with the latter due to her untrained lungs. Skills & Abilities Bubble Breath Kosatka knows the full theory of how to breathe foam, but can't use it on practice since she immediately runs out of breath. Bubble Shot Kosatka spits out a small amount of bubbles that explode upon contact with something. They spread out pretty quickly and don't travel very far, although still notably further than starter level Bubble Shot. Although these bubbles explode, they're pretty weak and are about as painful as if she'd just slapped with her paw instead. However, her Bubble Shot still can knock down something light enough. Platform Bubble Kosatka makes one sturdy bubble the size of her body that can support her weight. She can move it around freely and explode it whenever she wants. Her Platform Bubble also lasts a remarkably good time for Intermediate level. It is Kosatka's best and most practiced skill. Transportation Bubbles Kosatka can make a bubble over a small object to contain it and move it around. The bubble has to be size of her head or smaller, or it'll pop before it's done. On top of that, Kosatka's still getting a hang of lowering her concentration after the bubble is done, so 90% of time she explodes it within the first ten seconds. Kosatka is also a pretty good flyer for her age and build. Weaknesses Really naive and gullible. She Is just a child. Has little physical strength, and her element isn't exactly trained to a fighting level yet, either. Backstory Kosatka was born just a few minutes after the year began, becoming a New Year's gift to her parents. Her father, Kit Seafin, often used his element - bubbles - to play with her, and Kosatka loved it. Being so interested in bubbles, she ended up discovering her own element at a fairly early stage of her own life. At first, it was just her own experimenting with her element plus some lessons from her father. Then Kit told her there's a Bubble Guardian - and that's how Kosatka knew who does she want to be. Kosatka then went to meet the Bubble Guardian, Lichell Pterois, and continued to bother her every day. Lichell would only step outside, and then an energetic "Gooood moooooorniiiiiiing" follows. The Guardian then turns her head to see Kosatka already there, shining with her cutest smile. Soon, Kosatka got what she wanted, although she never did learn the truth about her mother, Foamie Bubblespots, bribing Princess Ember to get Kosatka the Apprentice position. After that, Kosatka refused any further lessons from Kit, and only listened to Lichell's teaching. During the Warfang Break-in Kosatka's "ignorance bubble" got pressured really hard. Her mother went missing, and Kosatka herself, along with her father, has been attacked by quite a few darkers before they finally reached the safety. Furthermore, she never saw her mentor again after that, so Kosatka had to go back to being tutored by Kit. Relationships Foamie Bubblespots Her mommy. Foamie sings Kosatka lullabies, reads her fairy tales and supports her in everything. She is also usually the one to take Kosatka somewhere if they're not going as a whole family. Kit Seafin Her daddy. Kit plays with Kosatka, gave her her first bubble elemental lessons, and he also took on the role of her bubble element tutor after Lichell was gone. Kit is also the one to always comfort Kosatka, tell her everything is okay and nothing bad actually happened. Lichell Pterois Her Guardian mentor. Kosatka respects her deeply, would follow her every idea and refused to be taught by anybody else so long as Lichell was there. Arctic Frigidheart They met one day when Arctic visited Guardian training grounds. Kosatka is impressed by his dramatism. She also really likes how he happens to be both of her favorite colors. Gallery Kosatka_seafin_by_nikary-d9l6ifd.png|Concept art kosatka__updated_ref__by_nikary-dbt7w8q.png|Reference sheet Plkosatka_seafinnt_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9mt5n8.png|Reference hmmm__by_nikary-davyr2n.png|Kosatka sitting grown_up_by_nikary-d9liqj5.png|Possible consept of Kosatka as a teen bubbles__by_nikary-daepx0u.png|Kosatka being amazed by the element of bubbles swimming__by_nikary-dck6yui.png|Kosatka swimming with her father story_time_by_nikary-dbwqtuq.png|Kosatka alongside her mother shut_your_filthy_mouth__armor_on__by_nikary-dbzmli1.png|Kosatka with her father during the warfang break-in Notes * She was born in 1569, meaning that she's 9 years old; * Kosatka is being home-schooled, as her parents didn't want the school to introduce her to the cruel reality. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Apprentices